


Attention

by Lumelle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: FtM Dino (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: Kyouya does pay attention. Even to things Dino might have tried to hide.





	Attention

Kyouya was not, in fact, stupid.

Now, it wasn’t like many people would have claimed so anyway, certainly not to his face. However, sometimes they seemed unduly surprised to see him actually putting things together. Perhaps it was simply because he rarely showed interest in other people, so everyone assumed he was not paying attention at all, and thus could not draw any conclusions. It was ridiculous, of course. How could he maintain the order and peace of Namimori if he wasn’t observing those who might cause trouble? And yet none of that mattered in this case, since he had no problem paying attention to Cavallone.

Certainly, it had taken him a while to put all the little clues together. Not due to lack of intelligence, but rather because he was not familiar with the context that made them fit together. However, after years of observation and gathering information, it would have been difficult indeed to miss the truth.

The scars had been the first thing he noticed, of course. That was the sort of thing he paid attention to, as such things could be indications of either threat or weakness. There were plenty of other marks on Cavallone’s body, a constant testament to his ability as a fighter, but these certainly drew his attention. For one thing, these seemed very deliberate, thin and almost imperceptible compared with the more violent marks of battles past. Even Kyouya’s sharp eyes had not noticed them the first time he’d seen Cavallone without a shirt, yet over time he’d come to know them as well as any other detail of his so-called mentor’s body.

That was the most obvious point, yes, but there was more to discover. Once he started spending more time around Cavallone, particularly the occasional visit to Italy, he noted some more interesting patterns. Patterns such as insisting on a moment of privacy at the same time every single week, never appearing entirely naked in front of Kyouya for all that he was not exactly shy about being shirtless, or getting unusually sensitive about comments that shouldn’t have hit such an easy-going man so hard. Kyouya even saw pictures tucked away that did not match how he might have imagined Cavallone as a child yet apparently featured him nevertheless.

Kyouya looked at a picture of a shy little child with golden hair and a pretty dress, and wondered.

Of course, being the kind of person he was, Kyouya couldn’t help but put his conclusions to the test. It did help that this was well in line with his other goals, such as finally taking Cavallone up on his incessant flirting.

Cavallone seemed quite happy to go along with Kyouya’s advances, so much so that soon enough Kyouya was straddling his lap and running hands down his chest. It was a nice chest, Kyouya had to admit, firm and muscular and oh so strong. He had no problem with this proximity, not when it was on his terms. Cavallone seemed slightly dazed, but he was obviously very happy with the state of things, so Kyouya had no reservations about sliding his hands lower.

He was not exactly surprised to find Cavallone stiffening when Kyouya’s hands reached his belt. Rather, this was most likely proof of his conclusions, but he figured he should at least let Cavallone speak for himself. “Something the matter? Don’t tell me you don’t want this, I know you’ve been eyeing me for years and I’m more than old enough to make up my own mind.”

“It’s… it’s not that.” Cavallone licked his lips, looking nervous. It didn’t really go well with the aroused flush on his face. “I’m just… you might not know what you’re getting into.”

“Because I don’t have prior sexual experience, or because you’re a trans man?”

Cavallone’s eyes widened. “I…”

“Because if it’s the former, I’m quite willing to learn, and if it’s the latter, I’ve done enough research to know that I shouldn’t have any particular expectations one way or the other.” Kyouya let his hands play with Cavallone’s belt buckle, still, though he didn’t open it just yet. He was actually aware of matters of consent, thanks.

“But… how did you…” Well. That was certainly not a denial.

“I do pay attention, you know. Unless you’re suddenly going to tell me that’s not the case?”

“No, you… you’re right.” Of course. “I just… hadn’t expected you to know.”

“Well, for what it’s worth, I have no problem with it.” Kyouya leaned forward to nibble at the side of Cavallone’s throat, which was probably unfair, but clearly Cavallone had been enjoying it so far. “Or would you prefer I leave and we continue this later?”

“No.” This was more a groan than a word, but that just made Cavallone’s stance clearer. “No, I… I want you right here.”

“Good.” That was clearly permission to continue with his activities. Sure, he still didn’t know exactly what to expect, but he did look forward to finding out.

The satisfaction of having been right was only secondary.


End file.
